tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Mods Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the wiki's Manual of Style, please don't make edits to the wiki unless you are ensuring the article follows this style guideline. Section Order Mods All modification articles should follow this particular layout: * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article * (main) - The article lead. Summarise the mod and what it adds. Don't add a section heading! * Description - Describe the mod: what does it add, how long will it take etc? * Compatibility - Is the mod fully compatible with other mods? If not, list the mods that it isn't compatible with. * Locations - List all new locations added by the mod, in a bullet point list and separated by a Level 3 heading if multiple location types are added * Items - List all new items added by the mod, in a bullet point list and separated by a Level 3 heading if there are multiple items added (Weapons, Armour, Books, Spell Tomes) * Characters - List all characters added by the mod, in a bullet point list and separated into the following headings: Followers, Enemies, NPC's * Quests - List all quests added by the mod, in a bullet point list, separated into appropriate headings. Quests All quest-based articles should follow this particular layout: * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article * (main) - The article lead. State the quest name, what mod adds it and what the player is doing on the quest * Walkthrough - Write a detailed walkthrough of all steps of the quests. The walkthrough must be written in present tense and use terms such as "the player will" or "the Dragonborn may come across". Do NOT use 3rd person like "you will find" or "you should do this": otherwise you wrote it wrongly. * Trivia - Give any necessary trivia points. * Bugs - List any known bugs with the quest and whether they've been fixed. Locations All location articles should follow this particular layout: * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article * (main) - The article lead. State the location name, where it can be found and what mod it is part of. * History - Optional. If there's any lore given by the mod for this location, give a background overview of that lore. * Enemies - List any enemies that appear within the location, if applicable. * Quests - List any quests that take part in this location, in a bullet point list with a link to the quest article. * Trivia - Give any necessary trivia points. * Bugs - List any known bugs with the character and whether they've been fixed Armor All armor articles should follow this particular layout: * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article. ** Some armor pieces are mods of themselves. Please don't use in such cases! * (main) - The article lead. State the armor name and the mod it is added by. * Acquisition - State where it can be found and how the player obtains it. * Quests - Optional. If the armor piece is the outcome of a quest, give a brief summary of the quest here. Writing style * Articles should be written using American English. * Articles should be written in 3rd person and use phrases like "the player can find this" or "the player will have to solve a puzzle": if an article is written to refer to the reader (eg "you can find this" or "we were able to find"), it was written wrongly and needs to be rewritten. * Walls of text in articles should be avoided where possible. Shorter paragraphs are easier to read and are more concise for readers of the wiki. Articles containing walls of text should be fixed to ensure readability. WikiText style * Things like falskaar and falskaar are pointless, only Falskaar should be used. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Wyrmstooth, make use of the redirect properly with Wyrmstooth. * Do not use level 5 headings in articles, as they cannot be edited without editing the previous heading and can't be distinguished as a heading at all. * is a magic word for use in templates. If you see it in use in actual wiki articles, please add Subst: to create so that the article displays the appropriate text on the page. * Links to TES Wiki should be written in the form display text here, other forms with templates or using w:c:tes are incorrect and should be changed. * When using galleries, include hideaddbutton=true in the parameters of : this prevents Image policy violations by the addition of bad images. Common "improper" style changes * Do not go adding last names to links unless you have a valid reason to do so (full character name hasn't been used earlier in the article). Full names should not be abused to bypass redirects. * Only link to something once in an article (this excludes the infobox). Do not link to every single instance as it makes articles impossible to read. * Do not make edits that do absolutely nothing to change the appearance of the page when it is rendered, such as adding or removing a space between paragraphs, or adding underscores in spaces when including an image onto an article. This does nothing except add pointless edit revisions to the page history and doesn't improve the wiki at all. ** It should be noted that edits of this nature by experienced wiki editors to follow the style guidelines are not considered disruptive. * Do not replace words just because you don't know their meaning.